The Angel Blood Chronicles I
by HunterOfShadows24
Summary: When Chandra Marks is attacked by a greater demon, she is brought to the Jackson Institute for Shadowhunters. It is there where she realizes her past, and her love. This a mostly romantic story, but adventure is sure to ensue. I DO NOT OWN BUT MY PLOT! T
1. Chapter 1

___**A/N: Hiya! This is my first story, and I just have to say that I loooove the Mortal Instruments series!XDXDXD Also, this story's main characters are MY characters, but there will also be some OC's, which are owned by Cassandra Clare! That right there was my ultimate disclaimer for this story! Chandra and Xander and Duncan and Alana and Velvella are mine, but Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, etc are not!**_

___ChandraPOV_

___The lime green and hot pink spotlights danced around the room. They were hard on my eyes, in contrast to the darkness of the club, and they made me feel oddly light and intoxicated. Though, that could've been from the several caffeinated drinks I had tonight. The leader from the group of teenage boys across the room winked at me, but I paid no attention him._

___Duncan, however, shot him a quick dirty look. Duncan was attractive in a way, but his dark hair, eyes and skin didn't really do anything for me. Though his height made him seem untouchable, he was really down to earth, and extremely protective of me. _

_"__Relax, Duncan- Donuts! Don't let them ruin this! Stop acting like an older brother, and start acting like my best friend!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to one of the worn, furry white couches. _

_"__Alright, but just because you asked." He said calmly, but snuck me a dark look for the use of his grandmother's favorite nickname for him._

_"__Great!" I said, sitting down on one of the couches._

___We were at Club Chaos, the most popular club for kids in Jackson Michigan, and I could see why. It was playing great music like 3 Days Grace, 3 Doors Down, Evanescence, Paramour, and Flyleaf. It also had wonderful snacks and drinks (nonalcoholic of course). My mother said that I was only allowed to go if Duncan went. _

___Duncan Laney and I have been friends since first grade, mainly because my mother had wanted someone to protect me on the first day of first grade, and had asked him. My mother, as beautiful as she may be, was utterly crazy sometimes. She's an interior designer, and almost always has something to do, which leaves little time for me._

_"__Hey, Chandra, is anyone home? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes!" Duncan said, waving his hands frantically in front my face. I shook my head and look him in the eye._

_"__What's wrong, Chandra?" He asked, scooting closer, so that he could put his arm around my shoulder._

_"__Nothing much, Duncan, just think about my mom and her frivolous ways…." I said, hugging him loosely._

_"__I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but she really loves you, Chandra," he stopped when he seen that I was giving him a look, "I'm serious, Marks, she does." _

_"__Sure, that's why she can never get away from me fast enough… Never mind, now I'm ruining the fun! Let's dance, Laney." I said, pulling him up from the couch."_

_ "__Alright, Marks let us dance!" he said, smiling a bright smile that looked really white against his African-American skin._

___We jogged to the dance floor, which was overflowing with sweaty bodies. They were playing a Muse song at the moment, and it was slow and electric. Perfect for dancing with your best friend. We moved together, moving along with the beat, his hands were on my hips. _

___The song ended just as Duncan said he would be gone for a moment. I was about to head back to the couch, but I felt a hand on my lower back. I whirled, to see a boy with pink hair and a tattoo next to his eyebrow._

_"__Hallo, love, want to dance?" he said in an obviously fake English accent. I didn't like him. It was that basic intuition that got me weird looks since Middle School._

_"__Um, no thanks…" I said, trailing off awkwardly._

_"__Dagger," he said, thinking I was asking his name. Then he took my hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of it. _

_"__Chandra," I replied, politely, but I was really nervous, now especially because he was smiling at me in an almost hungry way._

_"__What a delicious name, so fitting for an absolutely delicious looking girl," he purred, like a cat purring to the canary. _

_"__Um… thanks, Dag-ger," I said, stumbling over his obviously fake name. What wasn't fake about this guy?_

_"__Dance with me, love," he commanded, pulling me swiftly against him. He smelled sweet- too sweet, but that wasn't what freaked me out. What really freaked me out was the fact his body seemed to be twitching underneath mine._

___He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere more private, love. When I take you, I don't want anyone but me to be able to enjoy you."_

___I snapped my small body backward, and slapped my hand across his face. His head snapped to the side, and I could see a red mark on his frighteningly pale skin. My hand hurt._

_"__I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm not just gonna let you 'take me'! Now, if you touch me again, I will hurt you. Got it?" I said, threateningly. _

_"__You hurt me? Oh, love, if your half as tasty as you are amusing-'' he was cut off by another voice._

_"__Chandra! There you are!" Duncan said, jogging up to me. He didn't seem to see Dagger, "Where've you been, Soda Pop?" _

_"__Getting harassed by this idiot right here!-'' I said, whirling away from Duncan to point an accusing finger at Dagger. Except, when I turned, there was no one there._

_"__You finally going crazy, Chandra? Because there is absolutely no one there," he chuckled, nervously. In fact, I was pointing at a brick wall._

_"__There- there was this guy- with pink hair- and he kept saying how 'tasty' I looked and, he was said he was going to 'take' me and- and- and!" I said, and started breathing rapidly._

_"__Whoa! Chandra! I was kidding, kid, are you okay?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands, "Breath, Chandra! Just breath"_

_"__I'm okay," I said, pulling out of his hold._

_"__You are? Are you sure, because if you are, then I'm going to go kick his-'' I cut of his rampage._

_"__No you aren't, just leave it." I said, but he was already walking away._

"Duncan! Please! We're here to have fun, not start a fight!" I hissed, grabbing him by his arm, and trying to jerk him to a stop, but he wasn't having it. When did he get so strong?

"Fine!" I said, stopping, and throwing his arm down, "You just better hope you find him before I do, because if you don't, I _will _let him 'taste' me, Duncan Laney!" I stormed away, not really caring that Duncan was still not stopping.

"Now where would I go if I was someone who likes to-'' I said turning around, but ended up running into someone.

"So your mates are gone then, love?" It was Dagger.

"Yes, he is," I said, lifting my head so I could look him the eye. His eyes were the weirdest shade of brown I had ever seen- almost black.

"Great! Come on then, love, and let's dance!" he enthused. He grabbed my hand, and I felt that twitching once again. It was like his body wasn't comfortable in his skin.

When we got to the dance floor, he pulled me against him roughly, and put his hands on my hips. It was really different than dancing with Duncan- and even that was a little bit awkward. This was like he was trying to consume me by dancing with me. It was weird, and awkward.

After about fifteen minutes of that, he leaned down so he could whisper something in my ear.

"Come outside with me, love," he commanded, and started pulling me towards the backdoor before I could even reply. It was hard getting through the crowd of people, but Dagger was determined.

When we got outside, the cold wind hit me like a slap in the face. I shivered, but Dagger didn't seem to notice.

"Can I go grab my coat, real quick?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

He let out a horrible, vicious laugh, and said "No more time for that, love, its time I devoured you."

I was suddenly having a really bad feeling about this. That was a lie. I knew from the moment I seen Dagger that he was bad news, but I let my stupid pride and idiocy take over. And now, I had a feeling that I might not live long enough to regret it.

I glared at him, and took a step back. He followed me. Then, I realized that was probably the worse move I could've made. Now, my back was against the wall-literally- and I had some sort of evil right in front of me.

"You really do look absolutely delicious, love," he growled, and then something happened to him. He wasn't a pink haired, tattooed kid any longer, but rather a black, burnt….Thing. His eyes, which looked into mine for a moment, were completely red, but no pupil at all.

"What are you?" I asked, surprising coherent.

He let out that vicious laugh again.

"Oh, Oh, my love, my love! I am your worst nightmare!" he said, as he put his mouth to my throat to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

___**A/N: Hiya! Chapter Two is out, babes! Thanks for the great amount of reviews, and I ask you to check out my friend Riah's story. She goes by Immortal but Human. **_

_XanderPOV_

I knew the moment that I stepped into Club Chaos that something was different. Maybe it was the hypnotic lights, perhaps the supposedly 'non-alcoholic' drinks, or possibly the girls in the 'barely-there-clothes'. Kids, mundane kids, were dressed in everything and anything that would be frowned upon by their parents. I thought every kid was, until I saw a tall dark skinned mundane boy wearing jeans. Jeans do not sound abnormal, but at Club Chaos, being normal is abnormal.

The kid pointed to another kid, who was dressed as a caveman. The dark skinned mundane's friend threw back her head in a laugh. She was a girl, and probably one of those poser girls, who thinks that wearing a dress makes them beautiful. She had long black hair, with the bottoms dyed purple. Her eyes were a really bright green, that were most likely contacts, considering I could see the color from all the way across the dance floor.

"Xander! What are you staring at? Come on, we have demons to hunt!" Alana hissed in my ear, flicking her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. David just nodded his head.

I mumbled so sort of agreement, watching the mundane for a second longer- just enough for me to see them go to the dance floor. Of course, the one mundane girl that held my attention for more than a millisecond already has a boyfriend.

David cleared his throat and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned to his sister.

"Alana, do you have a sensor?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

"Yes, I do. Where's yours?" she asked, already reaching into her belt to get hers.

"I lent it to Clary when she came to visit, but I think she lost it or something, because I never got it back," I said, taking the sensor from her, "She and the rest of them are coming this weekend, right?"

"Yes, mom just told us that a half a billion times," David said sarcastically, "I hear Alec is bringing his boyfriend, too. And Clary is bringing her ex."

"Won't Jace have a problem with that?" Alana asked.

"No, because they're best friends, and Clary could always pull the 'you made out with Isabelle, and I don't say anything' card." David replied, following me because I had gotten something on the sensor.

"Have you ever seen demonic levels this high before? I haven't." I said, following the vibrations the sensor sent.

"No, I haven't- that's not good. And, Jace has made out with Izzy?" Alana asked, looking over my shoulder to look for demons. It didn't work very well, considering I'm a good three inches taller than her, and she is pretty tall.

"Can we get off of this subject, because I would like to actually kill some demons tonight," I said. They seemed like they wanted to argue, but just nodded. There was one thing about the Darkroot family, they were as stubborn as heck, and they always needed to be right. There was once exception. Me. They knew I was right this time, so they agreed.

The sensor led us in many directions, but it was okay because no one could see us. Glamour's were a pain to use, but they made search-and-kill missions, like this one, much simpler because mundane didn't pester us about wanting to dance. Though, I don't blame them. Alana, David, and I are all extremely attractive, and no, I am not gay. Not that I had any problems with gay people, considering Alec's boyfriend would sparkle the heck out of me if I did.

I mean, I know I'm attractive, and I'm flamboyant it, but I'm not as bad a Jace. I had white blond hair, like the center of a flame, and dark blue eyes. I was tall, very tall, and lean. Mundie girls, and even some guys, just loved me. My fantastic wit and humor, and of course my modesty, helped in that field.

Alana was tall, blonde, and had purple eyes. She was pretty, and if she hadn't been as annoying as I guessed a blood-sister would've been, than she would've been hot. But, she was like a sister, and we have never tried anything between us. Not to mention David would beat the crap out of me.

David had blonde hair and purple eyes, too, but while Alana's eyes were dark purple, David's were light, and had a black swirl in them could hypnotize most mundies. He was shorter than me, and was really muscular. Alana and him were always getting into fight, and then ganging up on me when I tried to help them get over it.

"Yo, Xander! Get your head back into the hunt, or let me lead!" Alana said, in her normal brash way.

"Sorry, just succumbing to my internal thoughts," I grinned, only to get a eye roll from David, "Oh, Davy, don't pretend that you never had."

"I never said I didn't, I just know not to when we're on a solid mission." He said, as Alana took the sensor from my hand.

"Boys…" she growled, huffing as she followed the vibrations it was sending off.

"Hey, I'm a man, 'Lana, and you know it," I said winking at her.

"Eew, Xander, just eew." She shudder, as I winked at her.

David was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, the sensor vibrated so much that Alana's whole body shook. I snatched the sensor out of her hand and started running forward, as David made sure his sister was alright. The sensor lead me to a door in the back of the club, and I barreled through it. I had a bad feeling that I was going to be too late to stop… something from happening. The night air of Jackson was crisp, and cool, and I felt adrenaline flowing through me, though that could've been one of the runes.

An ally branched off from the parking lot where the door lead. There were shadows, maybe figures, against the wall of the ally, one pressing the other against the wall. I had a feeling it wasn't a couple just making out in a deserted ally, because the figure that was pressing the other against the wall, wasn't really a figure. And, with my sharpened sense of smell, I could smell something burning and rotting.

I heard a girl's voice whisper "What are you?"

I was momentarily impressed by how level her voice sounded. The demon, because I had no doubt it was one, laughed, a horribly human sound, but also very animal.

"Oh, Oh, my love, my love! I am your worst nightmare!" the thing answered, as he put his mouth to her throat. The throat held a spot where energy was frequently entering and leaving the body, so this was the ideal place to feed from, if he wanted to make the girl's death slow and painful.

I grabbed my Seraph blade, naming it Oriel, and lunged at the demon. I landed hard on the demons back, my blade sticking into its shoulder blade. I felt a wave of hatred coming from the demon, as it shook me off. I flew off its back, but landed in a neat crouching position.

I smiled my 'last sight you'll ever see smile' before twisting sharply as the demon ran towards me. It stopped inches before hitting the wall. Dimly, I noticed that the girl took a breath to yell. I was about to tell her to stop, because gaining attention from other mundanes wouldn't help the situation, but instead, she taunted the demon, saying "It's kind of funny, because my nightmares involve pink cows… wait. Are you a pink cow?"

I suppressed the random urge to laugh at her, and charted the demons reaction. It turned towards the girl, screeching "I AM PAYMON! A GREATER DEMON! NO ONE INSULTS ME! YOU WILL DIE!"

"I think I just did, not the dying part obviously, but the insult part," the girl reasoned. The demons back was towards me, so, with the hunters precision, I leaped on to Paymon's back and stuck Oriel between its shoulder blades. It hissed and thrashed but I hung on and dug the blade in it deeper.

It screeched again, and fell to its knees. Being a greater demon, it didn't shrink in on itself, but turned to ash, but before it did, it mutter the words "May Persipine have not mercy on your souls." Which, I dint take seriously, because demons always tried to curse their killers.

I got up the second Paymon turned into hell-worthy ash, to check on the girl, but found that Alana was already by her, bow at the ready.

"Who are you, mundane?" she hissed, like a feline.

I looked over Alana's shoulders to look at the girl. Needless to say, I was shocked to find the girl I noticed earlier standing there. She looked the same, in many ways, but her eyes were a darker shade of green. Before they had been a light playful green, but now they were a dark forest green, they were taking in information and processing it.

"My name is Chandra Marks," she said, her voice distant, and seemingly not there.

"How can you see us?" David asked, placing a hand on Alana's shoulder.

This seemed to bring Chandra back from her trace, and amuse her. "Because I'm not blind? Because I have the ability to see?" she inquired. I was impressed, not many people could be sarcastic while Alana glared like that.

"You see too much, mundie," Alana hissed, and drew back the arrow.

"So, I manage to live through an attack from some... demonic thing, only to be killed by some blonde pixie princess? Wow, my life is really messed up." Chandra chuckled. It would have been funny, but there was a hysterical air to her voice, that made me step forward.

"What did you call me?" Alana asked, almost growling.

Chandra didn't answer, because in the next second, she was falling toward the ground. With the super speed my runes let me acquire, I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" David asked, in his calm way. He was like a brick wall, and that was exactly what this situation (and Alana) required.

"I followed the sensor, and found Paymon and Chandra in this ally. It was about to drain her, so I lunged at it, and she distracted, or maybe taunted is a better word, anyway! That gave me enough time to put my blade through the thing," I said, bracing Chandra's dead weight by putting my arms under her shoulders.

"I see. What do you think we should do now?" David asked, turning towards Alana.

"She called me a 'pixie princess'. I say we kill her." Alana said, aiming her weapon at Chandra's heart.

"Let's not be hasty. Lance would want to hear about this." I said, switching my hold on Chandra so that she was in my arms, bridal style.

"We can't take her back to the Institute! Mundanes aren't allowed to be in the building!" Alana argued back.

"Do you still think she is one? She can see us, and she handled this much better than I would think a mundie would." I argued right back.

"She fainted!" Alana was shouting now.

"I think she was poisoned, which is yet another reason she should be at the Institute this moment." I said, tired of Alana for the night.

She looked torn, but huffed, and growled "Fine! But I'm not happy about this!"

"As Alec once said 'you don't have to be happy, just shut up, and don't do anything stupid'." I said, and started walking towards the mains streets. I was deciding whether or not I should try to take a car, when I heard a voice calling at me.

It was that kid Chandra was dancing with earlier. For a moment, I thought that he was just wondering where Chandra was, but then I noticed he was yelling at me.

"What. Have. You. Done. Nephilim?" the kid asked.


End file.
